


Damned and Divine (short fic) - Lovely

by ADPsy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda. Probably the most Fluff I'll write about these two, Sleepy Cuddles, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: Damned and Divine is definitely becoming a (smut-based) series, but so far I only have a number of WIPs or Headstories worked out; hopefully story #2 will pop up soon?Anyway, for context, one of the Headstories I have is Viper getting hurt on her way to meet up with Troy, and Troy making the decision to help her vs. letting her die on his doorstep. This scenario popped up in my head and I felt I should write down or possibly lose it when the time comes to write this story; it is further along into the series when this would happen.I decided to upload it as a separate mini-fic, because ideas certainly do change! Anyway, enjoy some kinda-fluff between these two?





	Damned and Divine (short fic) - Lovely

Viper stirred, becoming vaguely aware of her surroundings. The sensation of being conscious seemed almost foreign; she couldn't clearly recall the last time she took in the waking world. As consciousness settled in, her mind became a mess of thoughts, as if every question she had, and then some, were waking up with her. Viper squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to turn it all off and ground herself.

Her surroundings felt familiar, but not. There were smells, sensations, and noises she was acquainted with; the low hum of fans from somewhere nearby; the silken touch of sheets under her fingers; the feeling of a nearby heat, like that of a heater, radiating warmth; the smell of metal, and sweat, and old cologne.

There was a weight beside her, too. Someone was in her bed. How dare they have the gall... the audacity to think they were welcome in her bed, dirtying her sheets, laying beside her like some... lover.  
She opened her eyes to glare at the person beside her.

Viper was greeted by the sight of tan skin; a chest lightly rising and falling with each soft, sleeping breath; faded tattoos of wings and skulls, letters, and geometric shapes, and a metal arm resting across his stomach.  
Her mind went blank, like the realization of who was beside her sucked all thought into a vacuum. She pushed herself up rapidly, and immediately regretted it. Pain was her world, and she gasped as torn and tender flesh pulled and strained against the stitches holding it together in at least three spots she could pinpoint.

It dawned on her that this wasn't her bed, nor her home. The colored lights had been turned off, but even in the low light cast from the bathroom, she knew the room well enough; the fucking sex den.  
Viper slowly lowered herself back down, as if it would ease her pain, regarding the slumbering God beside her. She noted that Troy's flesh arm was resting on her pillow, bent in a way that would have crowned her head while she was laying down, and providing the subtle contact of finger tips against her back. Her wounds still complained even as she resumed her previous position, and a shuddering, frustrated sigh escaped her.

It was a bad pain. Pain that reminded her of the past. Pain that reminded her that she was no fabled Devil, but just a mortal woman with more metal parts than the average person. Viper pressed her lips together and tucked her face against the sheets, trying to will the hurt away, and to some extent, the man she shared the bed with.

But the latter was certainly a futile exercise, and she stubbornly accepted that she was sharing his bed, taking up his space - not the other way around. It would be rude to shove someone out of their own bed.  
She tucked her arms against herself, and carefully snuggled against that comforting heat, resting her forehead against the side of his chest. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt his arm curl closer to her.

It was certainly a misplaced comfort - a dangerous notion to seek a soothing touch from the God-King; she was sure he would have killed her multiple times by now if she hadn't had the effective shield of disposable wealth.  
Protecting an investor...or was it an investment? She couldn't clearly recall, but she knew she overheard the words in a delirious, and brief moment of consciousness, when wounds were fresher, and sedation coursed through her veins.  
I've a debt to pay now, no doubt, she thought to herself. 

Another sigh escaped her, more tired this time, and she nuzzled her face against his side and closed her eyes, accepting this odd, uncomfortable, tender moment between them. It was wrong; dangerous, even. Hell, she wanted to leave now, and if she wasn't in so much pain, she would've crawled off the bed and slunk away. 

As exhaustion began to reclaim her, she felt a warm hand settle on her shoulder.


End file.
